


Pinned by Duty

by Ryuosen



Series: Kakairu fest [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuosen/pseuds/Ryuosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's gone and Kakashi lost. But he will find him again, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned by Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short peace which mutated into a monster of epic proportions. It also turned out very differently from what I firsts envisioned but I'm reasonably pleased with it anyway.
> 
> Japanese terms:  
> Ken – Sword (doubled edged)  
> Ken no Kuni – Sword country  
> Hayabusa – Peregrine Falcon  
> Taka – Hawk  
> Sageo – cord tied around a Katana sheath  
> Ryokan – traditional Japanese hostel  
> Ryūjin – Dragon king
> 
> Done for the following prompt.
> 
> Prompt 13  
> Genre: Canon, Action, Angst, Mission-Fic  
> Scenario: Iruka, the highest ranking diplomat under Rokudaime, is sent off to negotiate with a notoriously hostile and closed country when he disappears. The rank and file assume he was kidnapped or killed when rumor starts to swirl he has defected and the Hokage himself goes off to investigate the fate of his lover.

 

The pen snapped under his fingers and he cursed silently. It was the fifth today and the order still hadn't been signed. Kakashi wasn't sure he ever could. However form and protocol demanded that he must.

The Hokage's weighted heavier than ever.

With a sigh he pushed the forms away and instead opened another scroll. Unfortunately the one he had picked contained the official recommendations for the new genin teams. With a curse he threw it against the door leading to the remaining Hokage's Tower.

Burrowing his hands in his hair, he tried in vain to stave off the headache plaguing him since this whole fiasco began more than six months ago.

A knock sounded and he lifted his head in time to see Sakura enter his office. Beneath her arm he could see more scrolls, more paperwork. More of the things he wanted to ignore. He shouldn't be here; he should be out there looking. But instead he was doing his duty. A duty he never wanted.

"Hokage-sama, is everything okay?"

Sakura's voice was like oil poured over a raging inferno.  _ No, nothing is okay _ ; he wanted to scream.  _ Iruka is missing, has been missing for months and I'm supposed to declare him dead. I don't want to be here, I want to look for him, find him and hold him again.  _

Of course, he did anything of the sort. It wouldn't do to scream at his student. She was after all only concerned for him like most ninja and civilians who knew about Iruka's MIA status. Sakura was just as worried as he was.

Or Naruto…

Kakashi winced slightly; his shoulder still throbbed painfully with the beating it had taken. His student had thrown a tantrum once he had found out that Iruka had gone missing on his latest mission and laid the blame at Kakshi's feet. Logically speaking Kakashi knew that Naruto was acting irrational and just wanted to blame someone. It also underlined that Naruto wasn't ready to take the mantle of Hokage from him. Every mission no matter how risky or supposedly safe was a risk to any shinobi and not all risks could be foreseen else no one would ever die. Or worse hidden villages would not be need at all.

However on an emotional level Naruto's accusations had hit right where it hurt. He had been more than a little uncertain whether or not sending Iruka had been the right decision. If you believed the rumors Iruka had failed his duty and fled or was killed for mismanaging the mission. Both could not be true, Kakashi knew that at least, because from the village's point of view, the mission had been a success and the small island north to the former Uzushio had agreed to their alliance, cementing it by sending their daimyo's daughter to wed into the royal family of Hi no Kuni.

Their hostilities had all but ceased and the attacks on Yu no Kuni been reduced to nothing and the girl had arrived at the capital less than two months after the alliance was sealed which to Konoha had meant that they had fulfilled their duty to their country. It was also few weeks after the last time they had heard from Iruka.

"Everything is fine, Sakura-chan," he answered his former student, "the paperwork is just being difficult."

The smile in his eye felt as false as the one he usually gave visiting dignitaries and it faded abruptly. He had sworn not to lie to his former students anymore when it didn't concern Konoha's secrets.

His feelings weren't relevant to Konoha's wellbeing, only his own.

"It's been a little bit over six months," he added, almost as an afterthought but was certain that Sakura would understand immediately what he meant. She did, the expression held untold amounts of sadness and even pity. However for once Kakashi wasn't really bothered by it. Too great was the grief that filled his heart.

He wasn't the only one as Sakura's next word proved.

"Naruto's missed his briefing this morning and Sasuke hasn't been seen as well. Shikamaru excused them and passed their mission to someone else. He then ordered for both of them to undergo a psychological examination and took them off duty for the foreseeable future."

Kakashi nodded while frowning. This was bad for Konoha, two of their best shinobi unfit for duty or rather one and the other followed. He was all too aware that Sasuke's loyalty extended to Naruto and Naruto only. Should Naruto choose to leave, Sasuke would follow. So it wasn't surprising that as long as Naruto was unfit for duty, Sasuke would be too.

Had he not known how deeply Naruto had been affected by Iruka's vanishing, he would have sent them both to Morino Ibiki. As it was, he would let it pass, for now. Maybe by then, Kakashi had steeled himself enough to actually close Iruka's last mission and declare him dead.

But for now and very much aware of Sakura's scrutiny, he pushed the scroll back into the open mission basket, back into its home as of six months ago. Sakura's sigh was also expected, she had done this after all, when he had put the scroll back last time.

Her patience would not be limitless and neither would be the one of the village but for now Kakashi kept his hope and memory of Iruka alive.

Another two months passed without Kakashi being able to close the mission, however by now the elders had gotten wind of it and were asserting their influence. Luckily it had been greatly reduced since Tsunade retired but they still held enough hold over many of the clans. Enough in fact that Yamanaka Inoichi was urged to take a look at the Hokage's mind and ensure its health.

Naturally Kakashi's not the least bit impressed but grudgingly agreed to the check-up. It wasn't as if he had never experienced it before. During his time in ANBU the check had been mandatory after Uchiha Itachi had decided to murder his whole clan.

"You're not happy with us, aren't you Hokage-sama?"

Inoichi's voice had taken on an edge Kakashi recognized all too well. It was usually reserved for moments when he dealt with shinobi who had hidden vital information.

"Not particularly Yamanaka-san. I simply find it disturbing that in a military village the worries of two old shinobi are enough to send you to me."

Inoichi's gaze stays as blank as always, the older man far too trained and used to him to actually react. The silence between only broke when Inoichi looked at his paperwork rather than his face.

"It's not just those two old shinobi, Kakashi you know that. Those two and their word, their opinions I could disregard. They neither like you or your politics," Inoichi said, tone perfectly neutral, "however your friends have also voiced their concerns and theirs I will not ignore. They care Kakashi and I think we both know what refusing to close that mission means, don't we?"

Yes, Kakashi, knew it all too well. He had seen his behavior in countless friends who had clung to the tiniest bits of hope for their lover, comrade or family to live and it destroyed them. He'd never thought that he would be in that position.

Now he was and he couldn't imagine for a moment to give up on Iruka.

The mission details flitted in front of his mind; there was no need for the sharingan because they had been carved into his brain.

It had been an A-rank mission and the request had come directly from the daimyo of Hi no Kuni. There was trouble with a small island nation to the north east of Hi no Kuni. The island nation called Ken no Kuni with its rigid military practices and code to live and die by the sword had always been hostile and their attacks on their neighboring countries a threat. However it had never been as bad as after the war against the Akatsuki. They hadn't partaken in the war but were reaping the spoils by attacking the surrounding weakened countries.

It had gotten so bad that their allies had sought help from them.

As it was a rivaling nation and one that hadn't been hit as badly by the war as the others, there had essentially been two options: brute force or diplomacy.

Kakashi remembered how torn he had been. They had been rebuilding, brute force against an unknown nation was just plain suicidal. So he had chosen diplomacy. Unfortunately Konoha as a hidden village boosted relatively few shinobi skilled in diplomacy aside from the Hokage and their advisors and Kakashi still felt not properly equipped to deal with the more delicate matters.

Iruka was one of the few possessing the needed qualifications and yet Kakashi hadn't wanted to send him but Morino Ibiki instead who, while not being as qualified as Iruka, was the better fighter and Kakashi was almost certain something would happen. He remembered the row he and Iruka had about it. He remembered the flush of his beloved's skin as he accused him of being compromised, the hurt in his voice as he actually threatened to end their relationship if Kakashi couldn't keep his emotions out of their duties to the village.

There was his own anger, at Iruka for putting the village before them, for being hypocritical and most of all for being right.

Then his eyes snapped open and he back in his office almost completely slumped over his desk. He glared at Inoichi who looked at him calmly. But before either of them could actually say anything the door to his office was forcefully opened and Nara Shikaku entered, a scroll clutched in his hand.

"Apologies, Hokage-sama but here is something you will want to see," he said, breathing still uneven as if he ran all the way from his office across the village.

But before Kakashi could take the scroll, Inoichi actually dared to step in the way intercepting his old team mate. Kakashi barely refrained from gaping at the audacity of his subordinate. He got up, actual killer intent framing his form. How dare he?!

"I'll take that Nara-san."

Yet again when he attempted to take the scroll Inoichi interfered, leaving Kakashi all but speechless for a moment but then it clicked. Whatever the scroll contained, Inoichi already knew about it and didn't want him to know. It would explain why he had wanted to examine him a lot earlier than expected.

From the corner of his eyes he could almost see the conversation Inoichi and Shikaku had, with just their eyes mind you. While he couldn't discern the actual conversation he could say with certainty that it not only concerned him but that they clearly disagreed.

"Why don't you let me participate in your conversation?"

Kakashi took care to sound pleasant, face projecting an air of feigned politeness however the killing intent was still present, draped over his body like a second cloak, making it clear that his suggestion was an order he expected to be carried out. Inoichi must have realized it too, because he stepped aside, "Apologies Hokage-sama," and let Shikaku hand him the scroll.

At first glance it looked like a standard mission report written by Ibiki. They had sent one of their ANBU to Ken no Kuni to verify that the Ken upheld his word. He had, the ANBU had been sent out nearly four months ago and nearly every two weeks information was passed along. Then the daughter of the Ken had been sent to their country and all was quiet. The reports were detailed but he found nothing which explained Inoichi's behavior.

What startled him as he read through the reports were actual landscape descriptions. Kakashi hadn't been present when Iruka had sealed the alliance and he had no idea how Ken no Kuni actually looked like but alone from reading the ANBU's descriptions he would think that the seasons had no hold on the island. Four months and summer was apparently still going strong when even Konoha's trees were starting to lose leafs. Autumn had come weeks ago.

But he didn't think the seasons were Inoichi's problem. He read on and on page by page without finding anything. With a sigh he was about to put the scroll down when something in the ANBU's personal notes caught his eye. Frowning he leafed through the report until he was back on the first page. Rereading it, he felt his frown deepen.

They only had a rudimentary understanding of how succession was determined but it seemed shortly after the bargain was struck, Ken no Kuni had elected a new Ken.  _ Ken _ being the title the leader of the country carried. A feeling of dread overcame him and for the life of it, he couldn't understand why until he came to the physical description. The new ruler had brown hair and dark eyes, stood close to six feet and was as fit as the rest of the country was. However it was something else that caught his eye and made his innards freeze.

A scar….!

No, no, no, no, no..!

He refused to even contemplate the notion. The dread had taken on the taste of curdled milk but it might also be... Kakashi didn't even notice when his mask was pulled down and his head shoved over a basket. He vomited violently until there was nothing left inside his stomach and even then it hurt. Distantly he noted that someone apparently had summoned Tsunade because the faint smell of sake drifted along his face.

Iruka, a traitor... so laughable. No this was just a ... Then there was nothing and Kakashi didn't even notice before he passed out and familiar strong arms caught him which was good else he probably would have died of shame at the knowledge that Tsunade had carried him to his cot.

The Hokage's Tower wasn't just an administrative building it was also the home of the Hokage should he or she chose to. There wasn't anyone alive anymore who remembered who had been responsible for the installment of the small apartment behind the Hokage's office but Kakashi had heartily approved. Compared to the other apartment he had lived in it was far better defended, closer to the memorial and as additional bonus he needn't pay anything for it. It had taken roughly thirty minutes to pack and transport all his things to his new living quarters.

And that was where he woke up with a killer headache and no memories of how he had gotten there in the first place. A glance outside told him it was still early morning, so had he overslept? For all his laziness he had adopted a very strict work ethic once named Hokage as if to try to prove that he was more than worthy of the hat the old lady had cursed him with.

The breathing not his alerted him to another person in the room and the pain in his heart raked its claws over his insides. It wasn't Iruka and then he remembered what he had read before waking up.

His breathing sped up, it couldn't be true. Before it could escalate a glass was raised to his lips and a dark liquid he recognized as a narcotic was forced down his throat. Sputtering and coughing it back up was of no use, he felt a gentle drowsiness clouding his mind and before he knew it, he was asleep.

It was no longer morning when his eyes opened again. Now that he was rested, truly rested for probably the first time in months, he turned his head to find Shikaku, Inoichi and Tsunade sitting at the small table next to his bed, silently speaking. Their conversation died down, all of them having noticed that he was no longer asleep.

"It's about time brat; we've been waiting for hours."

Tsunade, lacking her glamour, was all business. Hokage she may no longer be but she still commanded a lot of respect from all shinobi.

"Had you not dosed me with a sleeping draught, you wouldn't have needed to wait at all," he couldn't help but point out, earning himself a growl from the medic nin.

"In case you didn't notice, you first fainted and then suffered a panic attack. I will not speak of the lack of sleep or the malnourishment you have going. If it were up to me, you would have a nice room in the hospital and near constant supervision."

Kakashi snorted, "Good that it isn't up to you then and Inoichi don't think I have forgotten what you tried to do."

Normally Kakashi didn't take pleasure in the fear he could invoke in people but this time, he felt one corner of his mouth quirk as if trying to form a smirk at Inoichi's visible blanching. "Hokage-sama…," he started but Kakashi was in no mood to hear his excuses. The last thing he had noticed before fainting was the date of the report. It had been over a week old and both Inoichi and Shikaku had known and not spoken of it once.

Years ago, this kind of betrayal would have infuriated him but he could have borne it. Now, now he had to live with the fact that his closest advisors didn't trust him to do what was right even if that meant sending… he stopped the thought. He didn't even want to think about it.

And there laid the problem Inoichi and Shikaku must have seen as well because for all his dedication to the village, they didn't believe he could harm Iruka anymore than Naruto could Sasuke. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Start at the beginning, leave nothing out!" he ordered, barely recognizing his own voice.

Inoichi and Shikaku shared another glance before it was Shikaku who spoke.

"At first we didn't think much of it. Even with Umino-san missing we didn't make to connection to the new Ken, mostly because of his supposed strength, said to be as strong as a thousand swords." Shikaku didn't even pause to let Kakashi interrupt, "as well as the lacking description. The Ken didn't show himself until one month ago and even with the description we still didn't think of it."

"What happened? What changed?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"When the suspicion was first raised by Hayabusa, we send someone who knew Umino-san to verify the situation. We knew if we were mistaken, it would only lead to drama."

_ And you would be the one to cause it,  _ a voice sounding very much like Obito whispered in Kakashi's mind. Obito always had understood him better than anyone.

Kakashi was glad his voice didn't waver when he spoke, "So you have confirmed the Ken's identity? It is Umino Iruka?"

Another one of those glances between Shikaku and Inoichi before Shikaku finally nodded. How odd, there was a whistling sound somewhere between his ears and it got steadily louder. A smacking sound brought him out of his reverie and he noted that his cheek throbbed painfully while Tsunade was just sitting down again.

"You can have your breakdown later. Now we need to make a decision." She declared as if Kakashi was still her subordinate and not the Hokage. He let it go for now with the knowledge that he had nearly blackened out again. He hadn't had such an episode since the days of his sensei's death. It was unsettling how deep Iruka had gotten under his skin.

He knew what they were talking about, apparent leader of another country or not, Iruka was now a nuke nin of Konoha and that had consequences. Iruka hadn't committed a crime inside Konoha, not like Orochimaru had, but he hadn't returned to the village after his mission and his relationship with the Sandaime and now Kakashi made him very very knowledgeable about the internal politics and the shinobi the village employed. Desertion alone was punishable with a minimum sentence of 2 years, adding Iruka's knowledge and depending whether or not he had shared or sold what he knew, meant imprisonment for life at best and at worst… only one thing.

_ Execution _

Kakashi felt faint again.

"How, how many know about that report?" he asked first.

"Hayabusa, Taka, Ibiki and his assistant as well as all people in this room," was Shikaku's answer. It gave Kakashi hope. Maybe they could fetch Iruka and interrogate him before confining him to the village for the rest of his life, avoiding the execution. If he hadn't sold their secrets, then even Kakashi couldn't justify sparing his life. Before he had been sent on diplomatic missions, Iruka had been a teacher and that he could be again.

"Hokage-sama whatever you are thinking, it will not work. More than enough people know about Umino-san's disappearance. Should he return and never leave the village again, the shinobi will know that you let your feelings for a traitor cloud your judgement. We are not at war, nothing Umino will do or say once he's been brought back, will give him redemption. He is not Uchiha who helped avert the world's destruction."

Anger flared in his chest, he was suddenly standing and the Tsunade's fingertip rested lightly against his sternum. She wasn't even looking at him properly, far more interested in sipping her sake. She placed the small cup on the table before speaking, "Don't do anything stupid brat. We are on your and Umino's side whether you believe it or not. It just proves that you are compromised and can't recognize your true allies anymore. Nara, Yamanaka my decision stands. Our Hokage is no longer objective where the subject of Umino Iruka is concerned. In this state we can't trust him with the decisions concerning our village."

Betrayed Kakashi turned his head to see both Shikaku and Inoichi nod with somber faces. Then Inoichi spoke and only twisted the kunai deeper, "Hokage-sama didn't even notice when I slipped into his mind and drew the memory of Umino's mission to the surface. It's all he thinks about. I concur and would advise for Hokage-sama to be placed in his residence outside the Tower until the dealings with Umino Iruka are concluded."

If possible Shikaku seemed even more somber and Kakashi knew he would agree. It was nearly unbelievable but here Kakashi sat being demoted by people he considered friends. They didn't have the rights, he could protest and fight but if your closest advisors didn't trust you anymore, what good would it do?

Grudgingly he forced himself to listen as his and Iruka's fate was decided.

"Then it is agreed, Hokage-sama will be confined to his house until the case of nuke nin Umino Iruka has been resolved. Afterwards Hokage-sama agrees to undergo another psychological as well as a physical to ensure his health before he will resume his duties as the Hokage. Meanwhile Tsunade-sama will step in as his substitute."

Both Inoichi and Tsunade nodded before she grabbed the hat which had been placed on the nightstand and put it on.

"Alright, the most important issue is getting hold of Umino Iruka. I want Hayabusa dispatched. He is off duty until tomorrow, have him leave immediately at dawn. Umino Iruka is to be brought in for questioning alive and unharmed. If he resists capture, have him knocked out. Also get me the loud mouthed brat. If I have to wear this hat again, I'll be damned before I do the paperwork alone."

With that Tsunade passed him and left the small quarters. The sound of the closing door was unbelievable loud and the bells were ringing between his ears again. When Inoichi gestured for him to follow, Kakashi didn't even get the idea of resisting. Docile as a trained dog he followed him through the open window onto the roofs.

The trip to the small estate set aside for the Hokage in case he or she had already a family was short. As far as Kakashi knew it hadn't been used since his sensei had lived in it. He knew Sarutobi had – like him – preferred the quarters in the Tower. The estate and the employed housekeeper were paid for by the village expenses. So it should be clean, if it was not, well he had slept in worse conditions.

Kakashi guessed the estate had been built when the Sandaime had been young. It was far more beautiful, reminiscent of the old clan houses like the ones in the Uchiha district. When he walked through the gates, he felt seals activate, prickling over his skin. He should have known.

"So when have you had the seals updated?" he asked while studying the front door. It was unlocked.

"Once we were noticing that you couldn't move on. We finished them when the Ken's identity was certain."

Kakashi barked a laugh. Kurenai had never moved on from Asuma's death. She stayed a widow, she didn't date, lived for her son but not for herself. He bet no one ever told her to get over Asuma, he thought with more than a little bitterness.

"Well I'll see you around Inoichi," with that Kakashi pulled the door open, stepped in and closed it in front of his friend. He stared at the closed door waiting for the chakra signature to fade which happened quite quickly then he sank to his knees and realization set in.

_ I've been demoted. Tsunade is going to judge Iruka, there is nothing I can do anymore. Fool, why haven't you put up a fight? They held no authority over you, you could have left and went about your business. It would have taken days for the council to reach a decision. _

The thoughts never left him and by the time Kakashi finally became aware of his surroundings again the sun had already set. His stomach rumbled. Getting up her searched for the kitchen and found it stocked. Of course, Inoichi and Shikaku had anticipated this.

He was in the middle of cutting vegetables when realization set in and he wanted to laugh. Of course, they hadn't done the formal ritual and that meant... Abandoning the veggies, Kakashi carefully brushed his own chakra over the seals in the wall. He was the first person, since they had been set, to pass through the gates. They had settled around him, he controlled them.

Neither Inoichi nor Shikaku would know if he left, as long as he told the seals to hide his presence and he had been demoted! There was no one who would search for him during the coming weeks. He was not to be involved.

And, and – he looked outside – it was barely evening. Hayabusa would only be sent out in the morning. A full night head start would be enough for Kakashi to get to Iruka first. He needed answers, answers only Iruka could give in person and then… then depending on the answers he could still deliver Iruka.

Why hadn't he noticed this immediately?

With a flurry he hurried into the bedroom he had discovered while searching for the kitchen. Inoichi and Shikaku had really thought of everything as he opened the wardrobe. Inside were clean clothes and even better non-descriptive uniforms. They fit.

Now dressed he looked outside before expanding his senses. Controlling the seals was all well and good but if he had a guards that would be useless. But there was nothing, no constant chakra fluctuation indication a watcher.

It must be his lucky day.

The bedroom held no supplies but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. He could use a simple genjutsu and borrow a few things from ANBU. And as long as the information of his demotion was kept quiet, he could still talk his way out of it if he was caught.

How could he leave the village _ I've ef _ without drawing too much suspicion? Hmm the gardens should end at the foot of the mountain, so up and over the monuments, looting ANBU HQ and then in the Forest of Death. Yes that could work. However he would need to leave someone here in case Inoichi and Shikaku came back.

A few handseals later and Pakun sat in front of him, looking annoyed.

"Pakun I need you to cover for me. Should anyone come to the door and look for me, you must tell them that I don't want to see anyone. Is that clear?"

Another of those unimpressed looks but this time Kakashi refused to give in. Too much depended on this.

"Iruka's wellbeing depends on this," and wasn't it a sad day where he needed to bribe his bonded hounds to listen to him?

"Aye boss," Pakun finally answered, "bring your pack mate back."

Well that was taken care of, luckily his bond with Pakun was deep. He wouldn't have to sacrifice much chakra to maintain his presence and as long as he could keep nosy people away all the better. He would need at least a few hours head start before he could be certain that no one would reach Ken no Kuni before him. Hayabusa was fast but Kakashi should be faster.

Slipping into the garden he gazed at the sky only to discover that the moon was completely obscured by cloud. Perfect.

Calmly he walked up the mountain, taking care to be inconspicuous as possible. He wouldn't look out of place in a hidden village but he rather not stop and chat. Besides he still needed to loot the ANBU storage. He reached the Hokage monument without incident but then he encountered someone, someone he had not expected. Or rather a twosome.

Leaning against one of the last trees before the slope of the mountain would descend into the Forest of Death was Naruto and Kakshi cursed that he hadn't used a genjutsu. While it had gotten better Naruto still wasn't very good with them. Sasuke was a definitive asset for him. Speaking of Sasuke, there he was sitting in the tree.

Well that threw a wrench into his plans but it was too late to turn back. But as it was fate loved toying with him because when he reached Naruto and Sasuke something unexpected happened.

"There you are, Kakashi-sensei, we've been waiting for ages!"

Kakashi honestly wondered for a moment whether Naruto had hit his head because as far as the boy should be concerned Kakashi was under house arrest. Something must have shown on his face because suddenly Sasuke left his place on the branch and jumped down. He threw a scroll at Kakashi who caught it more out of reflex than intention. Hope fluttered in his chest.

"You should hurry, any minutes counts," was Sasuke's comment before Naruto bounced forward.

"Iruka-sensei would never desert Konoha, something happened. You must find him and bring him back!" Then his head turned towards the Tower and he blanched, "damn, the hag noticed my clone. We need to get going. We are counting on you sensei."

Grabbing Sasuke's hand Naruto ran towards the Tower in hopes to evade Tsunade's wrath leaving Kakashi with a standard storage scroll and wondering what the hell had just happened. He glanced at the scroll, knowing Sasuke it would be stocked to the brim. He smiled and sped off.

There was still a long distance to cover.

Tsunade was sitting behind the desk she thought she'd never use again when Shikaku entered the Hokage's office. Naruto was next to her nursing a rather big bump. That would teach him trying to worm his way out of doing paperwork.

A glance of Shikaku told her everything she needed to know.

"Naruto, go bring Ibiki these files. They are for his eyes only." She handed him the scroll she had just finished.

To his credit Naruto actually looked at her suspiciously before taking the scroll and using shushin to speed off. Shikaku's eyes followed the blond Kyuubi container before he turned to her.

"His perception still needs work, however it has gotten better."

"That it has, I take it they have played their part?"

Another nod, "Have you really had any doubt. The day Naruto wouldn't try to save his precious people would be the day the world ended, again." Shikaku remarked. "But it is risky."

Tsunade nodded as she took the next scroll from the bundle she was working on.

"True enough but nothing in life is without risks and I happen to share the belief that Umino Iruka would never willingly abandon his village. No, something must have happened but a formal inquiry? No, the alliance isn't stable enough yet for us to accuse them of abducting our shinobi. Especially if somehow the abducted shinobi holds the highest position in the country."

"A difficult situation but wouldn't it have been better to let Kakashi know that we support his intentions."

"Not even Kakashi is infallible, should he be captured it will be the actions of desperate lover not a Hokage. Konoha will be able to deny any involvement. She has just started to sprout leafs again. We cannot risk it."

Taking the scroll from Shikaku, she met his gaze. She knew he didn't agree completely but would go along with it.

"Shall I still send Hayabusa?"

"Yes, he is to extract them both should the opportunity arise. If that is impossible, he is to report everything Kakashi does."

"As you wish Godaime," Shikaku turned to leave, ignoring the woman's growl.

Tsunade watched as the jounin left. For a moment she felt doubt about her actions, should she have told Shikaku? He was after all one of the most intelligent people she knew. But would he find a solution to what most likely happened?

_ You do not chose but are chosen…  _

She knew precious little about Ken no Kuni aside from the few details she had been told by her father when she was a young girl. In opposition to about any other country they thought very little of the shinobi arts and preferred kenjutsu exclusively with a code all their warriors followed.

Their code was based on the ore the mined and forged into swords of unequalled quality. However they had very little of everything else and depended on imports from the surrounding nations and when they didn't get what they wanted?

Then they resorted to piracy.

And the Ken?

The Ken was the countries leader and very much like the warlords of old who ruled the shinobi nations before the founding of the hidden villages and the establishment of the nobility. How he was elected was not known but Tsunade remembered how her father had disapprovingly stated that murdering your predecessor wasn't something honorable.

Also regardless who held the title – non-hereditary - the Ken was always said to be a thousand swords strong. Whether that meant the army he commanded or his personal strength was subject to debate.

Knowing Umino's abilities Tsunade couldn't even begin to imagine how Umino was supposed to have attained the title. The thought of him murdering anyone was so ludicrous she couldn't comprehend it at all. He wasn't a bad shinobi and nearly all his missions had been successful however there was something about the man that made him appear soft and harmless.

Also try as she might she couldn't find a good reason why Umino would defect now and to a nation without a hidden village no less. Hopefully Kakashi would find the answer they sought, else Umino would have to be brought in and be judged.

As much as she liked Umino, Tsunade knew for the good of the village she wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

She just hoped she wouldn't have to.

_ It is out of my hands for now _ , Tsunade thought and keeping it in mind she returned to the paperwork she wanted to finish.

Kakashi made good time and rested little. The ANBU who would come dawn pursue his goal only urged him on. It had been a long time since he had pushed his body like this but as always he could endure. He had bypassed Otafuku Gai and made straight for the port called Wadatsumi on the coast near the border to Yu no Kuni.

It was quiet a distance and in the last hours he had covered a little more than half of it. Dawn was nearly upon him, the sun already dyeing the sky in hues of orange and red. If Tsunade was true to her word, Hayabusa would be departing soon but he would be almost nine hours behind him and that should be enough. Besides Kakashi would reach the port by noon at the latest and then there should still be plenty of boats bringing goods to the island while the ANBU would most likely not travel at top speed but a quick but more moderate pace. Besides he had no reason not to take breaks. So most likely he would arrive in Wadatsumi in the middle of the night and was forced to wait for the next morning to board a boat or rest to cross the sea by foot.

With luck Kakashi would have more than 24 hours on the ANBU by the time he had hidden himself on a boat.

He took a short break and hastily ate a ration Sasuke had packed into the scroll. The meal was so tasteless Kakashi wasn't even sure he tasted anything but it filled his stomach and boosted his chakra regeneration. Not even thirty minutes later he continued his journey.

Wadatsumi had been named for a sea god who supposedly had blessed the port during the time prior the hidden villages and as such it held more than one temple. Not that Kakashi was interested in them. A few miles from the town he had spied a hay cart and decided to hitch a ride on it. The port wouldn't be protected by shinobi but samurai were a possibility.

Most of them couldn't sense chakra but he had pulled his own in and stuffed the flak vest in the scroll to appear less like a shinobi should he be discovered.

He wasn't.

The cart entered the port without an inspection and at the nearest opportunity Kakashi leapt off. He crouched on the roof in the shadow of one of the chimneys.

_ Nearly there _ , he thought.

But beforehand he should change his clothes. Having never been to Ken no Kuni left him with little choice but to steal a pair of pants as well as a shirt from a drying rack. His old clothes were sealed away. Kakashi felt bare without the mask covering his face but it would be too much of a giveaway. Something he couldn't afford if he was to remain undetected.

Using a simple genjutsu he bought a strong root on the vegetable market. Later when he was on board he would use the root to dye his hair a dark color. Silver was just too noticeable and he wouldn't risk that someone anyone might remember him. This was not just his life, it was also Iruka's.

The harbor of the port city was noisy and the air reeked of salt and fish. Longingly he thought of his mask but pushed the thought aside. He needed to do a bit of information gathering. The harbor offered a multitude of food stands. Here cultures met and marched into a mixture about just everything.

He bought something to eat and listened to the small talk the sailors made. It didn't take long and he knew that in less than two hours a ship loaded with construction material would leave the harbour.

Finishing his meal he thanked the lady politely and left. The dock where the ship he had chosen anchored was within walking distance and he moved slowly through the streets, stopped at a few stands and browsed the goods, bought a small necklace with a red stone for a laughable price and continued on.

When he reached the right dock he noted that several guards had been posted. They looked somewhat ragged and Kakashi noted if it weren't for the swords he would have guessed them to be a group of hired hands. The swords though, Kakashi could see were of very high quality and the sheaths were identical save for the sageo. Ken no Kuni had no shinobi but warriors who would die for their country just as he would do for Konoha.

_ Didn't you already do that?  _ Obito whispered in his ear.

Kakashi pushed the memory of the thin whip like blade impaling him aside. The phantom pain had never really left just like the memory of nail impaling itself in his head.

_ "A memory you might never loose. Don't let it control you."  _ Inoichi had said, when he had examined him post invasion. Still the reminder of his mortality was more than unpleasant. It still crept up on him from time to time. Iruka had always soothed those moments, had kissed him all over until Kakashi had no time think about anything anymore.

Something Iruka might never do again.

Waiting for an opportune moment Kakashi passed by the ship before jumping off the pier and walking around the ship. Luck was on his side as he found an open bullseye just big enough that he could crawl through.

The cabin he had ended up in, seemed to belong to the captain. Listening for other passengers or sailors, he left the cabin and walked deeper into the ship. The storeroom of the ship was packed with goods, construction material and offered more than enough hiding places. One at the very end of the room had enough space for him to roll out the sleeping bag. Depending on the wind the journey would take between six and ten hours leaving Kakashi with more than enough time to dye his hair and sleep for a few hours to replenish his chakra reserves.

Dyeing his hair was a messy affair but he had done it before and Sasuke had packed enough water bottles that he could sacrifice one. While waiting for his provisional dye to set he inspected the contents of the scroll. Aside from the sleeping bag and a few field rations it contained a medi kit, a few chakra pills, one pack of kunai, several bottles of water, a collapsible tent, two eyepatches and a few towels.

Kakashi allowed himself a small smile and he silently thanked Sasuke and Naruto for their foresight.

He could not see the outside when the ship finally left the harbour but the motions caused by the waves were a good enough indicator. With a sigh he removed the remaining dye and took a look at his new hair colour. The mirror from the medi kit wasn't big but more than enough to get an impression of himself.

His first impression was that he looked different. With the hair now a dark reddish brown and lying flat on his scalp the likeness to his father had faded considerably. His faded scars on chin, nose and around his left eye shouldn't be too noticeable as long as he wore the eyepatch.

All in all he didn't think he would be recognized immediately should he encounter someone with a bingo book in their possession.

Except Iruka…

Iruka would know him and here Kakashi thought for the first about what he would do when he found Iruka and depending on the circumstances how Iruka would react.

_ I have no idea _ , he thought.

He was torn between taking Iruka in his arms and never letting go or screaming at him for what he had to endure in the last nine months…. or maybe even be forced to fight him.

_ We'll see…  _

Then Kakashi laid on the sleeping bag and closed his eyes. He should have a few hours before he would have to worry about leaving the ship.

True to his predictions the ship took about eight hours before it arrived at Ken no Kuni's only harbor. Kakashi had been awake when it happened and had sneaked back into the captain's quarters from where he had exited the ship the same way he had boarded it.

The last two miles he had spent clinging to the wooden planks being thoroughly drenched but out of sight with no chance of anyone seeing him. Once the ship entered the harbor he let go and generously skirted around the other boats studying the inhabitants before using a simple Henge to change his clothing to blend in with the locals. Listening to some of the sailors and locals he noted the pronounced accent. That one would be hard to imitate.

He hadn't studied a map of the country before leaving but he knew that the island had one port city, their capital and several settlements. The Ken resided in the capital.

So that was where he would go.

Evading the swordsmen guarding the roads wasn't as easy as he had first thought. All of them were chakra sensitive and seemed to be able to at least use it subconsciously. Each and every one of them had far better hearing than most men. Still he had skills and experience on them and so it came as no surprise that he evaded them all.

The island wasn't very big, barely a hundred miles from north to south and less than eighty from east to west.

Running at near top speed it took him nearly two hours to reach the outskirts of the capital.

Kakashi was surprised to note that the ANBU had been correct, the whole island was teeming with life. While he had not been paying too much attention, he was pretty sure he hadn't seen a single wilted plant or any people looking older than in their fifties.

He had never been exceptionally chakra sensitive, not like other shinobi. But this, he was certain that even non-chakra sensitive people could feel this, a near tangible energy. It was almost like someone was brushing a very mild raiton jutsu repeatedly over his skin. It was unnatural.

But whatever mystery it was, it was not his concern. He was here for Iruka and nothing else.

The outskirts of the capital weren't enclosed in the city walls and the streets not patrolled or at least that was how it seemed, for every person he encountered seemed to be wearing a blade. They differed in size and style but were all of high quality. It was such a common sight that he tweaked his genjutsu to include a sword after studying a few more men to see if there was a recognizable pattern.

There wasn't so he let his illusion carry a wakizashi as he had for real during his days in ANBU.

All in all it was quiet peaceful. He encountered patrols who paid him little attention.

It was only as he came to the city walls were the gates were guarded that he encountered his first problem. The people of Ken no Kuni used no papers or IDs but phrases to gain entry into the city and so far he couldn't see a pattern because while phrases were repeated on occasion the person speaking them always differed from the others. Some were young women who shared their phrases with older hardened warriors or gentle mothers had the same as teenagers.

Altogether it would probably take far too long to understand their system so merely adjusted his eyepatch and put both guards under a subtle genjutsu planting the thought of him having said the correct phrase in their minds.

While he felt resistance in the mind of one of the guards he brushed it away. Both of them were not trained to resist genjutsu created by shinobi with Kakashi's skill. Though he supposed the one could get himself out of most genjutsu. A skill he wouldn't have expected to find here. However it was good that he had discovered it now and not when a genjutsu might be the last thing standing between him and an escape.

The city, he still didn't know its name, was an odd contrast. There was flora and fauna all around them and the people seemed unreal in their vibrancy, however the buildings and roads were in a rather poor state.

It was then Kakashi felt it, a chakra signature he was certain he would never feel again. He didn't know what his face showed but he got off the road and between two broken buildings as fast as he could. Hidden behind a few vines he leaned against the wall trying with all his will to keep his breathing even.

Peering onto the road he was met with one of the most bizarre happenings he had ever seen.

Of course, the chakra signature had already told him all he needed to know but to see Iruka alive after dreaming of him, after mourning him nearly broke Kakashi.

Besides Iruka looked different, so different that he almost didn't recognize him. The hair normal tied back fell loosely over one side of his face while the other half had been tied at the back. Then there were the clothes. Tsunade wore similar ones as did the daimyo. Clothes that had been left behind in nearly every shinobi nation but here seemed to be common attire. He could even identify most of them, hakama, juban, haori, himi, tabi and zori. There was also a blade tied to his back, nearly big enough to be a zanbato.

The clothes suited Iruka very much and he could feel the longing inside him grow. So close and he could not touch. Around him the people were on their knees, not even daring to glance at him.

What was going on?

Kakashi risked another glance and met Iruka's brown eyes. Spellbound he could do no more than stare back. For a single instant it were only him and his beloved. Then the moment broke when Iruka turned his head away and walked on.

Now it was fear and hope waring inside him, each trying to gain dominance and he let neither win.

Because there had been no recognition inside the warm brown eyes.

Kakashi knew he was reasonably good with disguises but Iruka should have recognized him. Their romance began during an undercover mission where Kakashi had dyed his hair as well.

It gave Kakashi hope that Iruka hadn't willingly abandoned their village but rather didn't know any better. He would need to get closer to him and investigate this. How had the ANBU not noticed this? Taka knew Iruka. He should have noticed.

Still he should look for an inn to spend the night if he didn't want to sleep in the tent. Though the rundown buildings offered convenient spots to pitch the tent should he need one to do just that.

There was a single inn in what seemed to be the whole capital and of course they didn't have a single futon left. However he bought a bath in the onsen belonging to the ryokan. Getting clean after running for hours sounded heavenly and now that he had found Iruka and knew him to be alive and well, Kakashi allowed himself a moment of respite. Sitting in the hot water was doing wonders for his muscles. It had been some time since he had taxed them this much. Becoming Hokage had definitely cut in on his training time.

Despite there being no futon left the onsen was empty save for him, a fact Kakashi appreciated. Not wearing the mask still made him more than a little nervous.

Of course it didn't last long.

Kakashi had just closed his eyes, when someone shoved the shoji to the onsen open.

Opening his eye he watched as a blond man entered. He was lean as a willow with broad shoulders and a flat stomach. The face was pleasant enough, very light eyes, a pale blue perhaps? The nose was straight but Kakashi could see that it had been broken before. A slight crook than one only noticed when one had already received the same.

He nodded and then closed his eye again as the man stepped into the water. It was only as he came closer that he registered the much muted chakra signature. Experience alone kept him from reacting. The man was a shinobi, he had to be. The signature had deliberately been muted by the man himself.

Interesting and worrying…

Glancing at the man to his left, he was startled to find that he was being studied and it wasn't the glance of someone interested in him. He could see no lust, but curiosity. Briefly he debated whether or not he should address the man but decided against it. Kakashi had taken no actions to mute his chakra signature instead he had tried to imitate the signatures of the men and women he had encountered. Nearly all of them were chakra sensitive and had probably some subconscious measure of control over it.

However from the way the man was eyeing him, Kakashi was almost sure that he could see through the attempt.

More potential trouble for him, Kakashi knew. Trouble always found him.

Yet, he didn't know the face and always had made it a point to memorize every bingo book entry. Also he was almost a 100% certain that is was the man's true face.

So what was a shinobi doing here of all places?

He didn't know the answer but without doubt he wouldn't find it in the onsen either. So he decided to end his bath. With another nod at the blonde, he left.

Dressed and the genjutsu put in place, he left the ryokan. He still needed to find a place to pitch the tent. It had gotten late and the knowledge of the pursuing ANBU reared its ugly head. Either tonight or tomorrow he would have company. Perhaps he should skip sleeping and interrogate Iruka immediately?!

The capital was patrolled but he was far from the only person still outside. Somewhere to the north was the red light district if Kakashi guessed right and in the east probably the living district of the nobility.

The Ken's residence was in the center of the capital and Kakashi couldn't have overlooked it if he were blind. High walls were enclosing the property, keeping anyone who wasn't a shinobi or a skilled climber effectively out. Groups or armed guards were also stationed. Keeping to the shadows, Kakashi studied the pattern and who entered and left the court. Half the night passed before he was reasonably certain that infiltrating would be the easiest method to enter undetected.

Posing as someone else in a combination with using genjutsu was another option but once he was inside he had no idea what awaited him. No, it was too dangerous. Instead he waited until the guards had passed him and climbed the wall. Crossing over he was grateful to see that his initial suspicions were confirmed.

The entrance he had seen only led to a small house where one could petition for entrance.

Behind the building a massive bridge spanned the way over the moat surrounding the palace. Farther below Kakashi could make out the water in the dim light of the torches, which were scattered along the walls. A small ledge was also below him which was probably used to light the torches.

The height of the bridge and walls gave him at least a rough estimate of how deep and big the moat was. Estimating the distance between the walls and the bridge wasn't as easy in the bad light but after a few moments Kakashi knew that he couldn't make the jump. At least not without finding a higher spot to jump from. Not that it should be much of a problem as he could simply walk over the water.

He also noticed that the bridge wasn't patrolled as if they couldn't imagine someone actually climbing over the wall.

How fortunate for him. Letting himself down, he landed silently on the water and started walking towards the end of the bridge leading to the inner palace. Everything was going far more smoothly than Kakashi could have expected. Maybe this would be as easy as it could be until he confronted Iruka.

It was then he felt the vibration and not a moment too soon threw himself aside, rolling under the bridge and getting up again. The torches offered enough light for Kakashi to see the gigantic fish whose jaw had just tried to swallow him whole.

Immediately he jumped upwards to stick to the bottom side of the bridge and nearly got himself impaled on a five inch nail for his troubles. He had no desire to be fish food and especially not for one so ugly. Now that he paid attention he could see the pale white body gliding through the water beneath.

_ It's following me,  _ he thought numbly.

True to his suspicions the fish circled around him with its triangular dorsal fin poking through the surface now and then.

That answered the question about the lack of guards. At least one was present to receive those who thought themselves cleverer than others and climbed the walls. Then he noticed that it wasn't just one. The commotion the first one had caused had to have drawn the others because more of those pale bodies started to appear beneath the surface. He was also very certain that a particularly large one measured at least 16 feet.

Then he noticed that the nail which had nearly impaled him wasn't alone but the whole bridge was covered in them.

Well if the fishes didn't get you, you mauled yourself on the nails and then got eaten by the fishes.

"Great hospitality they have," he whispered to no one in particular before setting out to climb around the nails and finally get to the inner palace.

Evading nails and the fishes which tried multiple times to jump and snatch him off the bridge was maddening and took a lot more time than Kakashi could have imagined. By the time he managed to climb onto the other side of the bridge and from there over the building, half the night had already passed.

From the roof he could the see everything laid before him. The inner palace's lands were grand, grander than anything he had seen in his time infiltrating various buildings and like the rest of the island, blooming.

The sound of footsteps assaulted him like a drum and a glance to the left saw him a pair of guards coming closer. Now crouching in the shadows of the roof should make him virtually invisible to the others. When the guards were gone he waited a few more minutes. The lands were too vast for a single pair of guards, there had to be more.

There were.

Three more pairs appeared in a rough interval of 10 minutes, some slower, some faster but all in all nothing he couldn't evade by jumping from roof to the ground and over the inner wall isolating the inner palace from the outer, where the advisors resided. The palace itself was huge and he actually climbed into a tree to get a better overview. Despite the darkness the paths were lightened for the guards. Farther in the plot he could see small hills with buildings on them. He could also see a lake behind the palace.

Now to find Iruka.

Dawn was two maybe three hours away meaning Iruka should be sleeping. However he couldn't find the chakra signature anywhere, though that might also be due to the energy that was surrounding him. The sensation of energy crackling along his skin had only intensified. Normally chakra signatures were easily discernible, but now it only worked when the person was close, like the blond shinobi or Iruka earlier.

Maybe it really was the energy. Of course that would make it far harder to find Iruka.

Still the clock was ticking and he needed to get going.

So he slowly pushed the first door open and entered. It was a receiving room a small shelf to the side and a few places to sit with two doors leading farther into the palace.

Hmm, left or right?

Footsteps from the right took the decision from him and he opened the left door. The hallway he entered was silent, dark and narrow. All in all everything Kakashi didn't like when he infiltrated any building. The ceiling was decorated with paper strips with written symbols. He didn't know their meaning but it was seriously spooky.

The hallways split in two way at the end presenting him again with the choice of left or right. Behind the left door were chakra signatures, weak and uncontrolled. No, definitely not Iruka and while he enjoyed reading about sex and engaging in it, he had no desire to watch someone having it.

So he chose the right door and entered what might be the kitchen with stairs lead upstairs and two more doors. He might have gone upstairs hadn't he caught a faint hint of chakra from another direction.

He couldn't tell whether it was Iruka or not but the chakra was sophisticated. Only shinobi usually had such a chakra signature. So he followed it through the palace until he reached a small garden with a porch. A sakura tree grew on the side, still in full bloom and farther down was the lake he'd seen from the tree.

The chakra signature came from that direction along with several others, all untrained.

So Iruka wasn't alone. Well he could check it out anyway. There was a small building at the end of the garden and Kakashi climbed it with ease. Hiding he peered over the roof. There were stone lanterns placed in a pattern throughout the shore. In the gaps between stood men and women.

They carried staffs which sounded like bells every time they slammed into the dirt and now that he was close he could hear their voices, chanting a language he couldn't remember ever listening to. Looking beyond them, he could see Iruka standing in the middle of the lake on a small wooden pier, glowing like Naruto did when he and Kurama became one.

He was too far away to see what Iruka was doing but ever so slowly the water in the lake glowed as well while the chanting grew steadily louder before thousands of lights exploded from the water.

It was too bright to be borne; Kakashi closed his eyes and curled up.

When the light faded and the white spots in front of his eyes were gone, Kakashi sat up. Fireflies were swarming all over the lake as Iruka was carried away.

_ What was that? _

His gaze followed as the priests or whatever they were, carried his beloved back into the palace. The group split at the porch with two carrying Iruka away through a door he hadn't noticed when he had stepped into the garden and the rest leaving taking another door on the other side of the porch. When the last closed the door his head snapped up and Kakashi flattened himself against the roof, hoping the man hadn't seen him.

_ Where are they bringing him?  _

Iruka's chakra had muted, a sure sign that he was indeed unconscious but he was still close enough to feel his presence. They carried him up the hill and there Kakashi could follow him.

The lake was still glowing and remembering the fishes from the moat he opted to walk along the hill on the side, keeping the chakra expenditure as low as he could.

A wooden tunnel led up the hill. Peeking now and then Kakashi could see the two men carrying Iruka up ahead. Adding a bit of speed he overtook the three easily and climbed the building to the very top. Right beneath the roofs were small windows small enough to slide through if he transformed into a kunai first.

The fall was anything but pleasant and Kakashi knew he would have bruises but didn't care as he took the building in. It was just one room, hexagonal, wooden floors surrounded the centre and then stairs went down into water. There was also no furniture or anything else to hide behind.

With that in mind and Iruka coming closer he hurriedly climbed the walls again. He was lucky, the small lanterns weren't big for their light to reach him. So he should be pretty safe up there when the two brought Iruka in.

_ And what then? What will you do then? _

He still didn't have an answer for that question.

The doors were opened and to Kakashi's surprise Iruka walked in alone.

His lover put down his sword and shed the haori before walking down the steps and into the water. It wasn't very deep, barely reaching his thigh but then he was kneeling and the water almost reached his shoulders. The pose was overly familiar. Iruka always assumed it to meditate especially on bad days. Depending on his state of mind, he wouldn't even notice him before it was too late.

Kakashi moved, just as Iruka's eyes snapped open, his head tilted upwards. For a moment it was like déjà vu, like in that alley earlier that day, like all those years ago when they had been forced together on that fateful mission.

"You are from  _ the before _ …" Iruka hadn't finished speaking before he was moving. Kakashi went on instinct as soon as he felt the chakra expand. Iruka's specialty were suiton jutsu and he was sitting in a pool of water. Not the best odds but then again Iruka had never even come close to defeating him.

Kakashi pushed off the ceiling, evading the spear Iruka had formed from the water surrounding him. His own hands were already forming the seals for his own jutsu – a low ration – to knock Iruka out when the spear suddenly changed its trajectory and nearly impaled him, forcing Kakashi to abandon his jutsu in order to twist out of the way. This time the spear spattered on the wall. Rolling onto his feet Kakashi charged at his lover. With Iruka's soaked clothing taijutsu was the right action to take.

Or so he thought.

It was as if the laws of nature didn't apply to Iruka any longer. Kakashi kicked and punched and was just brushed away as if it was nothing. Retreating he studied Iruka who was still looking at him with those blank eyes.

"This won't work and if you don't stand down, even being from  _ the before _ won't save you!" he spoke, voice flat but there was something behind his eyes Kakashi couldn't name.

It was also the second time he mentioned "the before".

Loosening his stance he tried to appear unthreatening. Not that his skills had impressed the… being in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked finally, because this wasn't Iruka, couldn't be.

Not-Iruka raised an eyebrow and presented him with a deadpan look that would have fit if there had been any recognition in his eyes.

"My name is Umino Iruka, I'm the Ken of Ken no Kuni and I have known you before," he answered, voice neutral.

_ You aren't, else you would know me.  _ Kakashi wanted to answer but held his tongue. No wasn't the time to argue, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted Iruka back. At least he was getting answers.

"What do you mean, when you speak of  _ "before" _ ?"

It took a moment for Not-Iruka to answer, "I mean the time of my life before I became the Ken. I don't remember it anymore but sometimes the feeling of familiarity comes up. When I saw you today in the suburbs I knew we knew each other once."

Kakashi didn't hear the rest of the answer anymore, the whistling sound was returning with a vengeance he hadn't be able to imagine.

_ I don't remember it anymore. I don't remember itanymore! I don't rememberitanymore. I don'trememberitanymore. Idon'trememberitanymore _

For the second time in less than 72 hours Kakashi felt faint and eventually let the blackness take over.

When he awoke, Iruka was nowhere to be seen and didn't that particular action sent a stab through his heart? The room was unfamiliar as well. It most certainly wasn't the house on the hill. Also someone had changed his clothes. Before that fateful mission it had been a real challenge to pry Iruka from his side when he had been injured but now… now he didn't care anymore.

_ But how could he,  _ Obito whispered,  _ when he has forgotten who you are, Kakashi? When he has forgotten what you two were? _

The knowledge didn't comfort Kakashi at all, the knowledge that Iruka had forgotten him far more painful than expected.

_ Had he defected, I would have known he betrayed me but now? What has he done? _

"I need more information!"

As on cue the door leading to the room he was in opened. Inside the doorway stood the blond man he'd seen in the onsen. The shinobi, because his chakra was no longer muted, was carrying a tray with something that definitely smelled appetizing.

"Then it is fortunate that the Ken has ordered me to explain the situation, isn't it?"

As all others Kakashi had seen before the shinobi carried a sword around and wore the same old fashioned clothing.

"But before you should eat," and with that the tray was placed before him.

It looked and smelled truly appetizing, yet he hesitated. He had entered the country without permission, had broken into the Ken's palace and had fought the Ken. Now they were serving him breakfast.

"You know if the Ken wanted you dead, he'd have simply killed you. He has no need for poison. Also I'm Uematsu Iharu."

And with that the shinobi began to serve them both tea. The food would have under any other circumstances tasted delicious but now Kakashi might as well eaten dirt. It didn't really matter and it was also the last thing he wanted to do. He moved the chopsticks mechanically, wanting the social niceties to be out of the way.

The pursuing ANBU had never really left his mind and whatever time it was, he would surely reached Ken no Kuni by now. However whatever had happened to Iruka, it had boosted his strength far beyond that of any shinobi. His perception had always been good but he shouldn't have noticed Kakashi moving.

_ But he has, he's still aware of you… _

When his rice bowl was finally empty Kakashi was relieved. While he had learned that social rules could be equally important to a successful negotiation as compelling and logical arguments didn't mean he enjoyed them. Moments later Uematsu had finally also finished his meal and was putting his chopsticks down.

"You had questions, ask and I will give you as much information as I can."

Kakashi wondered what he should ask first, there were so many questions. Then he decided. "You are a shinobi. What are you doing here?" In a country where shinobi weren't respected or needed.

Of course, Uematsu didn't bat as much as an eyelid, too trained to reveal information by the way of body language.

"I was chosen by Yu no Kuni to be an emissary as a sign of goodwill. However the citizens of Ken no Kuni don't understand the concept so I was assigned to work for the new Ken."

Kakashi digested the information silently. He couldn't spot a lie even with permanent emissaries being a rather unusual practice.

"Iruka," here Uematsu gave him a rather pointed look, similar to when he had done something to upset Tsunade, Inoichi or Sakura, "said something about  _ the before _ . That he forgot everything after becoming Ken. What does that mean?"

Uematsu sighed and for but a moment he looked close to tears before his face smoothed out again. His eyepatch hadn't been removed but he wouldn't need his sharingan to remember the look of utter despair that had shone from the face. Perhaps the man had experienced something similar?

Not that he got to ask because the shinobi decided to answer, "The process of becoming the Ken is something complex and I'm not privy to the details. However I know that a successor isn't chosen by a council or nobility but the sword the Ken carries and wields. Succession happens when the old ruler is unfit to lead the country further and to ensure that the new Ken is able to develop his full potential the memories are wiped out, and no" he paused and gave Kakashi another glare, "I don't know how that process works either. It must be highly complex and intricate because while the actual memories are gone, the experience remains."

"So I can't return his memory?"

Uematsu shrugged, but now there was a look of longing on his face, "No idea, probably not as far as I know. Not that there have been many trying it, I expect. A strong Ken is a gift and you just need to take a look outside to see the profound effect Umino-sama has on the island."

Looking outside Kakashi could see a pond filled with multi-colored fishes as well as flower beds filled with blooming plants of all kind.

"I noticed," he paused, wondered how to form his thoughts in words before starting again, "It's already autumn and even in Suna it's getting colder. But…"

"But not here, right?" Uematsu finished for him. "Everything's blooming and showing no sign of decaying. That's the Ken's doing. If the Ken is strong and worthy the island will be a paradise to live in or so the legends say, however if the Ken is weak and unworthy despair and bitterness will destroy it all."

Kakashi felt the both his eyebrows rise. That was one of the most ridiculous things he had ever heard. Iruka was a good person, perhaps even too good to be a shinobi, and certainly not weak. In fact it was that particular combination and his humanity that had drawn Kakashi, jaded by the world and its people, to Iruka like a moth to the flame. Yet try as he might and he liked to think that he had a good grasp on Iruka's strength and weaknesses couldn't understand why a bloody sword would find him strong enough to be its wielder. As far as he knew Iruka had never taken up a sword during his tenure as a shinobi.

"You are telling me that  _ a sword  _ found the former Ken no longer worthy and because of this Iruka somehow got elected to carry it around and lead this country?"

Kakashi was certain not even Jiraiya could come up with such an unbelievable story. Still Uematsu nodded his head in confirmation.

"I wasn't present when Umino-sama got elected, however I know that during the farewell ceremony most visitors briefly touch the zanbato of the Ken as a sign of respect. It is possible that he was chosen then."

This was a catastrophe. Of course Kakashi had never thought it would be easy to find and take Iruka back but he certainly hadn't expected this.  _ 'The Ken holds the strength of a thousand swords' _ was what they had said in Konoha and now he knew this could be true but it wasn't a strength the person had from the beginning because while Iruka had had an iron will he had never the physical strength to enforce it. Of course he was clever and often won fights by using his intelligence yet he still couldn't imagine what had happened.

"Why would the damn sword choose a shinobi to lead a nation of kenjutsu users?"

"Heritage doesn't matter to the zanbato, only the worth of its chosen. Were you close to Umino-sama?" Uematsu asked before he went on as If following his own thoughts, "he must be important to you, important enough to infiltrate a country reputed for its violence." He grew silent and Kakashi could see the moment he worked it all out.

"He was your partner…." The blond then trailed off and for a moment there was much more sympathy in his face than Kakashi believed was warranted for a stranger.

Nevertheless he wouldn't let any stranger see how much the ' _ was'  _ in the sentence hurt. He also wanted to protest but the words were stuck inside his throat. How could he protest when Iruka didn't even know his name? But before he could reply the door was opened and a young woman stood in the doorway, bowing.

"Apologies for the interruption Uematsu-sama, but Umino-sama requests Hataka-san inside his rooms."

Kakashi watched as Uematsu's eyebrows rose but of course he nodded all the same. It wasn't as if he could have done anything else. So he followed the servant out of the room and got his first better look at the interior of the palace.

Like the outside the interior was just as grand, the wooden beams had been painted in muted tones of green and blue – Iruka's favorite colors – with elegant simplistic plates and fans decorating the rooms alongside a small stream leading throughout the whole palace. They walked deep into the palace until they reached a set of rooms he had never passed during his infiltration.

There were no guards or wards. Iruka was unprotected but for his own skills. Skills that were nothing to laugh at and for a moment Kakashi wondered what it would be like to spar with him until either one would lose. He still remembered the last time they had spared and Iruka had nearly achieved a stalemate.

Afterwards they had gotten rid of their clothing and fought a different battle. One for dominance, where neither would yield lightly and where they both would exploit each and every weakness. Looking back and feeling Iruka, hearing him sigh in pleasure, he wished he had used the sharingan to record each and every moment they had spent together.

But he hadn't and it wasn't his Iruka anymore whom he was meeting now.

The room he entered was a sitting room, like the rest of the palace it was kept in pristine condition with elegant decorations. The zanbato had been propped against the wall next the porch where he found Not-Iruka. He was sitting on a pillow, a cup in his hands and gazing somewhere into the distance. Kakashi couldn't even begin to fathom what he was seeing, but in front of him was another cup and a bottle stood nearby as well as a second pillow. So he meant for them to drink. It made him uneasy.

_ Why? _

Steeling himself he stepped closer and waited. It took not long for Iruka to set down the cup and bid him to sit. He then poured them each a cup of sake. The familiar smell of alcohol he usually associated with Tsunade was a comfort as he and Not-Iruka sat together in silence, slowly sipping their sake.

It wasn't uncomfortable but Kakashi didn't know whether to run or stay forever. When Not-Iruka finished his sake, Kakashi watched as he set the cup down and turned to him and for a moment they looked at one another and Kakashi could almost believe that the last nine months had been a lie or a bad dream. That Iruka was home with him and there were sitting at a spa or inn after they had completed his paperwork together or run away from it. All he wanted to do was lean over and kiss Iruka until neither of them could breathe anymore.

The moment broke when Not-Iruka spoke, breaking the peaceful silence between them, "I take it that Uematsu-san has explained everything?"

Emptying his sake, he too put his cup down, "He did. You don't know me anymore and I can't undo whatever was done."

But even as he said this, Kakashi considered an idea he had the moment he head of the memory wipe. The sharingan beneath the eyepatch itched and he could almost physically hear Obito as he tried to deter from an idea which could get him killed.

_ What do I have to lose? I never wanted the hat or the office… Tsunade can get Naruto ready for taking over as well as I…. for Iruka! _

Truthfully he had no idea if it would work and without remembering he doubted Not-Iruka would actually forgive him another attack. He did it anyway. The sharingan activated the moment he flipped the eyepatch open and while he felt a lot of pain – invading someone's mind was far more difficult than placing them under a genjutsu – he eventually broke through Not-Iruka's natural barrier and stood inside his mindscape like Sasuke had done with Naruto so many years ago.

Most people would think that Iruka was a logical and neat person when confronted with him during his years at the mission desk. That belief however couldn't be more wrong if they tried, Iruka was as chaotic as Naruto. He simple had more control over his nature, control he actually used.

So it came as no surprise to Kakashi that his memories would be as disorganized as he was in person. Iruka's mindscape was actually the very palace they had been sitting in and behind each door was a memory. It wasn't really hard to find some from before his ascension, the second door he opened held nothing but emotion, emotion so fiercely and maternal – Kakashi couldn't describe it as anything else – that he guessed it had to have been a memory concerning his students or Naruto.

Uematsu had spoken the truth, Iruka had no idea what the memory was but the emotions and probably the experience were still there.

He poked in a few more rooms but the majority were like the first one, utterly blank though the emotions coming from the last he opened left him breathless and in dire need of a cold shower.

It was only when he came to the lake where he had seen Iruka the night before that he found the root of it all – the zanbato!

The sword had been stuck into the wooden pier and several ropes dripping blood were tied to its hilt and ended anchored somewhere in the water. The closer he walked the more details he noticed. On the ropes were several ofuda with sutra unknown to Kakashi written on them.

This was it, would Iruka remember when he ripped out the root of all the evil?

"It won't work, you know?"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice and immediately knew why it had seemed familiar. It was the boss of Iruka's summons – Ryūjin. The reptile slowly crawled towards Kakashi until they were nearly face to face. Ryūjin was the biggest of the Komodo dragon clan with a length of nearly 5ft. He was also the most aggressive and hadn't approved of Kakashi for more than a year after his and Iruka's initial relationship began. "Ryūjin?" he couldn't help but ask and wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. Iruka had left him with a scroll for one of his summons. The contract wouldn't have worked if Iruka were dead, all the months of worrying when he could have the answer in minutes. "We thought about it, but trying it will only damage the bond Iruka has with Kōri and it won't bring back his memories."

The pipe inside the dragon's mouth puffed violet smoke into the air and Kakashi noted how the cloud took the shape of a kunai.

"How do you know that?"

It was amazing to see that not only Pakun knew how to give droll looks. Were summons actually trained in giving them?

"What do you think we have been doing for the last months once we realized what the zanbato did to Iruka?" the dragon snarled, poisonous salvia flying from its mouth. "We have analyzed the bond, searched for solutions and its origins and come to the conclusion that destroying it will only harm Iruka."

Ryūjin's words couldn't have been more painfully if he had tried to bite Kakashi. It was like venom flowing though his veins, eating him alive. SO there was  _ no _ hope?

"That's not correct either," and Kakashi noticed he had spoken the last sentence.

The dragon gave him a glare that would have struck him down, had it been possible. "Iruka doesn't remember you, true. But he isn't incapable of feeling. You are here, you are everywhere, his memories and his emotions are filled with you. If you can't make him remember the old memories, well how about making new ones, you idiot."

Kakashi stared.

_ Was it really that simple?  _

_ Could he do that? _

Making new memories with Iruka? He would have to give up everything. Shinobi weren't needed here, he would be a traitor to the village. Could he do that? Could he give everything for … love?

He looked around the palace, everything what represented Iruka now was this, a duty he would probably not give up, couldn't give up until a new Ken was chosen.

There was also no guarantee that Iruka would hear him out once he retreated from his mind. It was the biggest decision he would have to make.

Could he do that?

"Thanks Ryūjin, I think I know what to do."

"It's Ryūjin-sama, don't get too friendly. I'm doing this for Iruka not you. Now get lost."

And with that he was pushed out of the mindscape and back into the real world only to notice the blade at his throat.

He met Iruka's eyes, noticed the rage inside them and did the only thing he could possibly do.

Mindless of the blade cutting into his throat or the blood welling up beneath it, he leaned up and kissed Iruka again with all the gentleness and love he held for him.

Tsunade was sitting in the garden of her residence, a cup of sake in front of her when she felt the chakra signature of Hayabusa coming closer. It had only been a few days since Kakashi left and truthfully she hadn't expected a report before the end of the week.

For Hayabusa to be back this quickly could only mean bad news for her.

"Well," she asked, impatiently. The sake cup between her fingers trembling.

"I think you will be wearing the hat for a good while longer, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade exhaled, downed the sake, then cursed Kakashi in every dialect she knew before getting up.

"Stupid brats, always making more work."

Then she went to do damage control. This would have consequences.

"Stupid brats!" she muttered, before entering the Hokage's Tower. "Now how do I keep Naruto from defecting?"

_ fin _

 


End file.
